


Afraid

by kskars



Category: Southern Vampire Mysteries - Charlaine Harris, True Blood
Genre: AH - Freeform, AU, All Human, Alternate Universe, Billionaire, F/M, May-December
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-21
Updated: 2013-06-21
Packaged: 2017-12-15 16:17:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/851533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kskars/pseuds/kskars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eelis has moved to New York City to move on with her life and distance herself from her suffocating, neurotic mother. When she meets bachelor billionaire Eric Northman, who's passionate, caring, dominant and head over heels for Eelis, it sends her on an emotional roller-coaster of insecurity, doubt, and of course... love. But how does Eelis, a girl who's not even sure how her mother hasn't lost her second home, fit into Eric's multi-billion dollar world, besides her fine taste for champagne over beer?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Afraid

 

 

 

 

 

 

Chapter One

Title & Registration - Death Cab for Cutie

" _It's too important to stay the way it's been..._ "

* * *

  **M** y mother warned me that moving to New York City wasn't "what it cracked up to be." I knew from the get-go that she was full of shit--she'd never even _been_ to New York. I'd been in a state of adornment since I arrived at LaGuardia at five-thirty in the early morning (which to me, was actually two thirty). After almost two months, the feeling had yet to falter. I had an amazing job, and a decent (but small) apartment in a trendy neighborhood. My mother continued on about how stupid it was of me to make such a rapid move. I could only roll my eyes--she'd been trying to bring me down since I was eleven, but I was done listening to her. I finally moved away from my crazy mother and all the drama that had once surrounded me. Nobody knew me in New York--it was perfect.

I'd met people here and there from work, and surprisingly, on the subway. People at home were friendly, but there wasn't a lot of sincerity behind their hello's. It was merely being polite--nobody had any interest in becoming your friend. I met who I now consider to be a close friend while frantically trying to arrive at work on time. I'd left late, from a home that wasn't mine (no, it's not what you think) and I was sure to be tardy. It turned out that Ingrid worked in the same building as me, only she wasn't nearly as panicked.

"Honey," she laughed, "don't worry. They're probably wondering why you haven't shown up late yet."

I looked at her suspiciously, wondering if she was one of those evil women you saw from the movies, who pretended to be nice, but only wanted your position. She caught on to my suspicion, and laughed once more.

"I'm serious--have you met your boss? Clyde doesn't care," she pulled out her phone. "I'm texting him right now. What's your name?"

I trembled for a minute--what the hell was happening. "It's, uh, Eelis."

After sending off the text, she shot up a brow. "Eelis?" I nodded. Oh boy, here we go... she'd ask a multitude of ethnic-driven questions. _I know it all,_ I thought. But she said none of that. "Swedish? Or just at random."

"It was actually Elias, but one day I went home to my dad and said I didn't like have a boy name, since there was a boy named Elijah in my class. His mother is Finnish and Swedish, and she came up with Eelis, so that kind of just happened."

"Hm," she smiled, "I love it. My name's Swedish."

I nodded. We hit it off immediately, especially once I arrived at the office to find out that she was indeed trustful. Clyde was enthralled that we had made friends. He was a spectacular man, enthusiastic, flamboyant (you get the picture). I'd never imagined myself working with anything to do in celebrities and management, but I was having the time of my life.

After work that day, Clyde more or so demanded that me, Ingrid and several other coworkers head out for drinks. I had no complaints--I deserved a drink or two as far as I was concerned. Clyde had a select few picked up in the company Cadillac and we made our way into the heart of the city.

I'd yet to explore the New York nightlife. I wasn't uptight, prudish or against having fun--but over the years I'd grown apparently skiddish and apprehensive. I didn't go out unless I trusted at least two people I was with. I'd had too many nights gone awry due to idiots trying to get laid and have some fun.

"Guess who might be there tonight Griddy," Clyde smiled enthusiastically.

Ingrid (Griddy) rolled her eyes and smiled. "Who on _earth_ might be there, Clyde?"

He smiled silently for a minute before bursting. "Eric Northman!"

They seemed ecstatic about this, while the news did nothing for me. Who was he--an ex-boyfriend of one of theirs? The name rung a bell, but I couldn't place it for whatever reason.

"Who is he?" I spoke up.

They looked at me with disapproval. "You don't know who he is?" Clyde pouted. "He's one of the wealthiest, handsomest son of a bitches in the country! Hell, probably the world!"

"Oh!" Realization hit me. I'd read about him plenty, especially when he made a stop in our city. It was a _huge_ deal, all "entrepeneurs" wanted a shot at talking to him and collaborating. My dad probably knew all about him. "Sorry, I _do_ know."

This seemed to satisfy them. They continued to obsess over the possibility of him being there. I'd heard of him, but I still couldn't place a face. Billionaire? He was probably in his fifties--even for me, much too old.

My mind wondered off for the rest of the car rides. Various photos were taken, and after what seemed like a lifetime, we finally arrived at the bar. We sped through the line, to the front and into the doors. It was pleasant, not waiting in line. It's the life I'd always dreamed of. Had my dad not been spending his entire life hiding his wealth from my mother, I probably _could've_ lived that life. But instead, it was quite the opposite of anything luxurous. Fortunate, yes, priviliged? No.

Suddenly, there was a frantic tap on my shoulder. " _Eelis_! _That's_ him!"

I whipped my head around, curiosity striking me. He walked in as if he owned the place (which let's be honest--he probably did), people stopping in their tracks to catch a glimpse of him. You could see it in their eyes, the way they reevaluated their lives, trying to figure out what they'd done wrong, and how inferior they were when measured up to him. He was absolutely dashing. He had dark blonde hair, slicked back, and piercing, blue/green eyes. He was the tallest person in the room, he couldn't have been less than 6'4", an inch shorter than my father.

I couldn't speak. Or breathe, or move.

"Eelis," Clyde gasped, "you're crushing, _hard_."

"Well, no shit!" I finally snapped out. "He's fucking _beautiful_ , how could I not?"

Ingrid and a few girls laughed along, all watching like piranhas as he stepped up to the bar. His eyes drifted over here, scanning past Ingrid, Carly and Jessa and then over to me. I almost fainted when he flashed a brief smile my way, and took off with his drink. Clyde was right behind me, prepared to catch me if I fell.

"Jesus, Eel, he totally wants you."

"Oh, shut up Clyde!" Carly sneered. She seemed bitter. I wondered immediately if she'd tried to go him with him--and failed, miserably.

I didn't know that my life in New York could get any better--but it sure was about to.

 

 

 

 


End file.
